It is Time to Re-believe
by wenjing10
Summary: One winter day, Sarah told Jimmy about Santa Claus, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. But the disbelief of legends from the other children and the Eds' failed scam crushed Jimmy's faith of the guardians. The guardians saw it and visited him to restore his faith of them, not just Jimmy's, but all the children of the cul-de-sac.
1. Chapter 1: The Legends

**Hi, everyone. I'm back! Anyone miss me?**

**It has been a long time I haven't return. I have been really busy on my studies, and I have been writing stories and poems at the website with my new account. I have many friends, and I receive a lot of positive comments about them.**

**I have been watching videos about the new movie: Rise of the Guardians. I think it is very awesome! I can't believe North the Santa Claus and Bunnymund the Easter Bunny are build in so much action! I like Tooth the Tooth Fairy because she is beautiful. It is the first time I know about Sandman, Jack Frost and the Bogeyman. Sandy the Sandman sprinkles dreamsand to give sweet dreams to the kids, and Jack Frost brings winter. I absolutely like Jack Frost, because he's so cool, handsome, cute, and charming! He's in my favourite male characters list. Well, for Pitch Black the Bogeyman, he's the reason why children are afraid of dark. He is the Nightmare King.**

**Even thought I haven't watch the movie yet, but I have a feeling that I am starting to believe them again. When I was young, I believed in Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny. But as time passed, my belief for them slowly faded away. I no longer believed in them until now. **

**I believe in Jack Frost because he's absolutely charming! And now I also believe in the Sandman. I tell you why. This Monday, I dreamed about that two of my teeth dropped and I put them under my pillow. Then, Tooth the Tooth Fairy came and took my teeth and placed money under it. And this Tuesday, I dreamed about that I met Bunnymund the Easter Bunny and his Easter eggs. He even gave me some. I believe Sandy the Sandman is giving me these awesome dreams. I start to believe the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus. So, I believe in them – or you can simply called them the Guardians.**

**Inspiration comes out when I am thinking about the two episodes "Tinker Ed" and "Jingle Jingle Jangle" from Ed, Edd n Eddy. I think about a winter day, Sarah told Jimmy about Santa Claus, Jack Frost, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. But the disbelief of legends from the other children and the Eds' failed scam crushed Jimmy's faith of the guardians. The guardians saw it and visited him to restore his faith of them, not just Jimmy's, but all the children of the cul-de-sac.**

**So anyway, enjoy the story, and don't forget to watch Rise of the Guardians in cinemas now!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Legends**

Snow was falling, and water had frozen into ice. Right, winter was here. Everyone wore their winter clothes to school. School - yup, school didn't canceled. The snow was only 2 inches.

In this snowy winter morning, Jimmy and Sarah walked to school together. Sarah was very happy, but not for Jimmy – he slipped on the snow and fell. The snow hurt his face. He got up gingerly and the snow were pulled downwards by gravity. He walked slowly and carefully so he won't slip again. He then caught up with Sarah.

Behind them, Nazz, Kevin and Jonny slipped out from their hiding places. They raised their snowballs.

"Let them have it, dudes!", Nazz shouted.

She, Kevin and Jonny threw their snowballs towards Jimmy and Sarah. They turned their heads and saw snowballs flying towards them.

"Snowball ambush!", Jimmy shouted in terror. Sarah smiled.

She managed to escape the onslaught. Jimmy tried to run, but the snow reduced the friction on his winter boots, and made him unable to escape on time. He got plastered by the snowballs.

"Kaplowie!", Jonny shouted happily.

He, Kevin and Nazz walked together on the snow covered street.

"Got that right. Winter looks good on him!", Kevin said.

They left and laughed. Jimmy crept out from the mound of snow that just buried him.

"Winter scares me.", Jimmy said to Sarah softly.

Sarah fell in the snow. "Winter time is fun! Look Jimmy, I'm making a snow angel!", Sarah said as she demonstrated to Jimmy how to make snow angels. She moved her arms and legs, forming a snow angel. Jimmy looked at the process.

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd and Eddy walked down a driveway. Ed and Edd were happy, but not for Eddy – he was grumpy.

"2 inches of snow can't even enough to cancel school!", Eddy complained in a grumpy voice.

"Oh, come now, Eddy. Why, winter is a time to reflect on Nature's beauty. Why, look around you. It's so pure! So inspiring!", Edd said. His appreciation of nature were expressed out from his voice.

Unknown to them, a mysterious 17 years old teenage boy heard it and smiled. He was standing on the snow - with bare feet! His hair was as white as snow and as silver as the moon shines on the winter night sky. His eyes were as blue as sparkling sapphires. He wore a blue sweater with a hoodie and with frost on his sweater and hoodie, and brown trousers that was made with lighter material and the bottom of it were rather tattered. He was holding his magical staff that resembled a shepherd's crook. But nobody noticed him because he was invisible to them – unless they believed in his existence.

"Guys look!", Ed shouted.

Eddy saw Ed was going towards him in midair and he hid his head before Ed could crashed into his head. Ed crashed into Edd.

"Smoke.", He said in a long tune. His breath came out as steam. He took a deep breath. "I am Hibachi Man!", He said loudly. He jumped down from Edd. "Bow before my breath of charcoal doom!", he commanded.

Edd knew this situation was back. He pulled a stick of celery from his pack. "Prepare your match, Hibachi Man!", he said loudly and a wide grin hung on his face. Ed laughed.

They chased each other around the street happily. "You will never charcoal the denizens of this dimension!", Edd said. Ed was getting away from Edd. "Begone, celery stalk of justice!", Ed said.

They continued the chase and laughed happily. Eddy looked at them but then he turned his head away and his eyes were looking down the snowy street. He didn't cheer up. He hated to go to school during winter season. He hoped there was more snow falling yesterday, so he won't need to go to school.

Meanwhile, Sarah had made a lot of snow angels on the snow.

"OK, I get it now, Sarah.", Jimmy said. He lied on the snow and tried to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't budge the snow more than a few inches. Then, he accidentally hurt his arm.

"I pulled my funny bone, Sarah. Owie!", Jimmy said.

"Hibachi Man makes his daring escape!", Ed shouted. Sarah heard it and stood up along with Jimmy.

"Now for the Barbeque Belly Slide!", Ed shouted happily. His chest landed on the snow and he was like a sledge, sledding towards Sarah and Jimmy.

Sarah remembered this accident. She ran and quickly pulled Jimmy away from Ed before he could crashed into them.

Ed crashed through a fence, and another. He lost his balance. He came to a cliff and fell. Edd, Eddy, Sarah and Jimmy quickly ran towards to the cliff. They heard a loud crash. Edd watched in a horrified look, but Eddy watched gleefully. Ed ended up his head caught in the middle of a streetlight. They went down towards Ed.

Eddy laughed. "You're a laugh and a half, Ed!", he shouted.

Edd saw Ed's situation. "Goodness!", he said and tried to pull Ed out from the streetlight. "You really should exercise more caution, Ed.", he advised. Eddy went over and helped Edd to pull Ed out. They managed to pull him out after a few seconds.

"That would make my thighs burn, Double D.", Ed said.

Ed scooped up a big pile of snow and put into his pants. Eddy pulled his arm and walked. Later, he let go of him. Ed walked away from Eddy and threw a snowball towards Eddy. Eddy got hit by it, and he scooped up a big pile of snow.

"Better make a will, Ed!", Eddy said as he ran towards Ed with a big pile of snow holding on his hands.

The mysterious teenage boy looked at them. A wide grin hung on his face. He was glad to see them having fun. But he felt a bit sad because they couldn't see him.

After a snowball fight, the children of the cul-de-sac continued to walk to school.

* * *

In the library, Plank was leaning against a bookshelf, reading a book entitled "Mind Control: A Prepubescents Guide". Jonny was sitting on a beanbag next to him, looking dazed and stupid. In front of them sat Kevin, doing his homework. Sarah brought a book from a bookshelf and she walked towards Jimmy. She sat down on a beanbag, along with Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, let me tell you the legends.", Sarah said. "Do you like legends?", she asked.

"Yes, Sarah.", Jimmy answered. "What legends are you going to tell me, Sarah?", he asked.

Sarah opened the book and looked at the contents. "The legends of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Bogeyman and Jack Frost.", she answered.

"Really? I want to hear about it!", Jimmy said.

Sarah started to tell Jimmy about Santa Claus. "Santa Claus is also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, and simply "Santa". He is generally depicted as a portly, joyous, white-bearded man – sometimes with white mustache and spectacles – wearing a red coat with white collar and cuffs, white-cuffed red trousers, and black leather belt and boots. He lives at the North Pole. His toy factory is right there. The Christmas Elves help him to create toys. Every night of Christmas Eve, he will ride his sleigh which is pulled by eight flying reindeer. He will go around the world to give presents to the nice boys and girls, and sometimes he gives coal to the naughty children. He will go down from the chimney and he will also eat the cookies and drink the milk that you had left. He will put the presents into the stockings before he left. He only do this once a year."

"Wow! We must have got the presents from him!", Jimmy said happily.

"Yes, Jimmy.", Sarah agreed. "And let me tell you about the Easter Bunny.", she said. Jimmy nodded.

"The Easter Bunny or the Easter Rabbit is depicted as a rabbit bringing Easter eggs, who sometimes is depicted with clothes. He carries colored eggs in his basket and candy to the homes of children. He brings them to children on the night before Easter Day."

"Sarah, do you think the Easter Bunny decorates the eggs for Easter?", Jimmy asked.

"I think so, Jimmy.", Sarah answered and then she looked at the page.

"Oh Jimmy, this is your favourite one – the Tooth Fairy!", Sarah said.

"Really? Tell me, Sarah! Tell me!", Jimmy pleaded. He was as happy as a clam.

"When a child loses a baby tooth, if he or she places it under the bed pillow, the Tooth Fairy will visit while the child sleeps. She will collect the lost tooth and replace it with a small payment. It can be a quarter, 50 cents or a dollar if you have been good."

"It's so dreamy!", Jimmy said happily.

Kevin was a little annoyed about it. He thought those stories were made just to make children happy. He also thought that Jimmy was still young and childish.

"The Sandman brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand or dust on or into the eyes of children while they sleep at night. He is very fond of children, and only wants to be quiet so he won't disturb them during their sleep.", Sarah told Jimmy about the legend of the Sandman.

"So that's how we got the wonderful dreams during our sleep, Sarah.", Jimmy said.

"Yes, Jimmy.", Sarah agreed. "But do you know how we also got nightmares and why we must be good?", she asked.

"No. I don't know, Sarah.", Jimmy replied.

"It's because the Bogeyman.", Sarah answered and started to tell Jimmy about it. "The Bogeyman will get or punish the children if they misbehave. He is a nickname for the devil. Sometimes, he hides or appears from under the bed or in the closet and tickles children when they go to sleep at night. Sometimes, he brings nightmares to the children."

"Oh gosh, Sarah. What do we need to do? What if he gives us nightmares?", Jimmy asked, horrified.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. You got nightmares too, remember? But as long as the Sandman is here, wonderful sweet dreams will always able to defeat the horrible nightmares.", Sarah replied.

"You're right, Sarah! As long as I believe in him, I will no longer fear at the Bogeyman!", Jimmy said happily.

"Pipe down! If I don't finish this stupid geography essay I'm off the team, man!", Kevin said to Sarah and Jimmy. He was annoyed.

"Eh.", Sarah said, ignoring him. She told Jimmy about the legend of Jack Frost loudly. "Jack Frost is a spirit and the personification of frost and cold weather, a variant of Old Man Winter held responsible for frosty weather, for nipping the nose and toes in such winter, coloring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fern like patterns on cold windows in winter. He sometimes appears as a mischief making spirit that loves being carefree and a loner.".

"So he must have bring winter every year right here!", Jimmy ran around and said in a loud and happy voice.

Suddenly, a geography textbook hit him on the back of his head. He fell down.

Kevin went towards him and retrieved his textbook. "Grow up, squirt. All that legends are a load of baloney.", Kevin said and walked away with his textbook.

Jimmy stood up and he was angry. "Legends are not a load of baloney! They're real, golly gosh! You'll see! You'll see!", he yelled angrily.

"Shh.", someone made the voice.

* * *

**I got the references from wikipedia. Some of them I got it from the videos "Meet North/Bunnymund/Sandy/Tooth/Jack Frost at Youtube. The dialogues are similar to the two episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy "Look Before You Ed" and "Tinker Ed". I found the scripts for the two episodes at Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. Some of the dialogues written in my story are based on what I heard when I was watching the episodes.**

**So, do you know who is that mysterious teenage boy? If you know Rise of the Guardians, you will definitely know who he is.**

**Now I really need to study British English for my test on this Friday. Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Failed Legendary Scam

**I had watched Rise of the Guardians. The movie was totally awesome. Everything in the movie was perfect.**

**My favourite character in the movie is Jack Frost, of course. He is kind, caring, loving, responsible, selfless, brave, always think positive, mischievous, free-spirited, and he likes to have fun. The other characters are awesome too.**

**I can describe the movie like this:**

"**Rise of the Guardians is a mixture of classic and twists, sweet and bitter, happy and sad, and full of fun, magic, action and adventure, that brings your child inside you back."**

**The movie is also describe as the animated movie of "The Avengers". The story is about the heroes fight the villains, but they use computer animated 3D and our childhood legends as the characters.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy it~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Failed Legendary Scam**

The school bell rang, and school was dismissed. Eddy ran down a street, laughing. On the other side, Ed followed, laughing as well. Edd also followed them, but he was not laughing. They went to Eddy's yard. Eddy stared through a hole in a fence, laughing. Ed pushed him aside and stared through the hole, laughing. Eddy then pushed him aside and stared through it again, laughing. Ed then pushed him aside and stared through it again, laughing. Eddy jumped onto Ed's head and stared through the hole, laughing. Ed stood up, making Eddy tripped. Ed stared through the hole again. Edd watched them despondently and sighed. Eddy pulled Ed's legs and made him tripped. He stared through the hole once more.

Jonny approached them. "Wow! Are you guys busboys or something?", Jonny asked them excitedly.

"Jonny, quick!", Eddy said. He grabbed him and made his face stuck through the hole.

"Oh look! Kevin's being attacked by a rabid shovel!", Eddy shouted in fear. But he was actually acting worried. He watched Jonny expectantly. All Kevin was doing was shoveling snow peacefully in his yard.

Jonny pulled his face out from the hole. "Holy mackerel, Plank!", Jonny shouted at Plank. He then turned his head away from Plank. "Kevin's in trouble!", he shouted worriedly.

"Watch out for the deadly flat face!", he shouted at Kevin. He got his attention. Kevin stood there, holding the shovel, eyes wide in shock.

Jonny leaped over the fence to Kevin, and kicked Kevin away from the shovel. He began to attack the shovel.

"Uh! Take it!", Jonny shouted.

"Unbelievable.", Kevin said in a disgusted mood. He walked towards the fighting Jonny.

"Grab his flat face, Plank!", Jonny told Plank.

Eddy stared through the hole and saw Kevin walked away. He had a big grin on his face, and he gave Ed and Edd a thumbs-up.

Eddy leaped over the fence. "Geronimo!", he shouted happily and he landed into a big pile of snow.

Ed grabbed Edd and dragged him into the snow. The three played in the snow and laughed happily. They played until Kevin came back.

"RUN AWAY!", Ed and Eddy shouted gleefully as they ran away from Kevin. Eddy leaped over the fence while Ed crashed through it.

"I'm onta ya, dorks! Try that again, and I'll pound ya!", Kevin shouted and he shook his fist at them.

Edd dazedly rose from the pile of snow. "Oh, for goodness-", he started. Kevin turned his head to him. Edd noticed him and fled.

"My apologies once again, Kevin!", he said as he fled.

A panicked Jonny dived on Kevin once more.

"We'll save ya, Kev!", Jonny shouted in panic.

A fearful Edd ran down the street past Ed's house. Suddenly, he backtracked, hearing his friends laughter. A pair of hands reached out from a bush and pulled him in. It was Eddy's hands.

"Are we quite pleased with ourselves, gentlemen? I'm sure Kevin's patience with this random foliage folly is wearing thin.", Edd's voice was like he was lecturing.

"Kev's a feeb. Let's hit him again, lug nut!", Eddy said.

"Hit him again! Hit him again! Hit him again!", Ed shouted and laughed. "I forgot what I said!", Ed said and laughed again.

He suddenly stopped laughing when he heard Jimmy talking. He, Edd and Eddy came out from the bush and saw Jimmy staring at a window. He was hugging his toy, Mr. Yum Yum, and the book of legends that Sarah had read to him in the library.

"Wait and see, Mr. Yum Yum. When Jack Frost leaves frost on this window, like this book says, Kevin will know once and for all that legends do exist.", Jimmy said to Mr. Yum Yum.

"I hope he does it now.", Jimmy said. He didn't notice that Eddy was behind him. Eddy had made a lot of snowballs.

Eddy threw the snowballs to Jimmy. "HEY LITTLE BOY! IT'S ME, JACK FROST! ALL MAGIC LIKE! WATCH OUT!", Eddy shouted. When he said the last two words, Jimmy managed to turn around and his face got hit by one of Eddy's snowballs. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. Eddy laughed.

"Aw...", Ed said and he picked Jimmy up. "Don't count your beans before they hatch, little fella.", Ed said as he patted Jimmy's back. He put Jimmy back on the ground and walked away, signaling that Jimmy was crazy.

"Oh, Ed! Not you too!", Jimmy said sadly. He started to cry. He turned away from them. He looked at the front page of the book. It was a picture of the childhood legends altogether: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, Jack Frost and the Bogeyman. Santa Claus was a joyous, white-bearded man, wearing his usual red coat and trousers with white collar and cuffs, and black leather belt and boots. The Easter Bunny was a cute and adorable rabbit with white soft fur and red eyes. He was carrying a basket full of colourful Easter eggs. Sandman looked like a human and he was sprinkling magical sand. The Tooth Fairy looked like Tinker Bell and she was holding a tooth. Jack Frost looked like an old man and he made a snowflake on his hand. The Bogeyman was a clocked figure, dark, mysterious, and evil, as usual.

"Legends do exist!", Jimmy said tearfully. "Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost are all real!", he said and cried. His tears fell on the picture, and the cheap ink melted off the page.

"Hey, buddy.", Eddy said sympathetically as he pushed the book away. "It's all right. Turn that frown upside down. What does Kev know? Just so you know, I saw Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny in the woods this very morning, Jimmy boy.", Eddy said and he pointed to Jimmy's heart when he said "this very morning".

Jimmy became excited. "Really, Eddy?", he asked excitedly.

"What about you say we go see it?", Eddy asked.

"Oh! Oh!", Jimmy replied and nodded.

"Yes, of course! That's a splendid idea, Eddy!", Edd agreed. "That would certainly make Jimmy-", Edd stopped and chuckled. "I mean, Kevin, see the truth in legends.", Edd finished his sentence.

Edd and Eddy looked at each other and smiled. Jimmy ran towards them and gave them a big hug.

"Thank you, Eddy.", Jimmy said softly.

"No problem, curlique.", Eddy replied.

"Don't forget me, kids.", Ed said and he squeezed into the hug.

"Why don't you meet me in the woods in an hour?", Eddy asked Jimmy.

"With bells on my toes!", Jimmy replied and he scurried off.

"Eddy, that was a very, very sweet thing to do for young Jimmy.", Edd praised Eddy. "I'm so proud of you.", he said as he put his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"That's a kind of guy I am, Double D.", Eddy replied. "I'm all heart. Right, Ed?", he asked and he and Edd walked away.

Ed started to sing loudly and happily. "Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more-".

"Shut up, Ed!", Eddy interrupted and he dragged Ed away by pulling Ed's mouth with his lip.

The mysterious teenage boy heard about their conversation. He was hiding behind a tree at Jimmy's yard.

"That sounds like fun!", he said and walked into the woods.

* * *

An hour passed, Eddy and Jimmy were in the woods. Eddy, using a hockey stick as a machete, led Jimmy through the woods. Jimmy followed nervously. Suddenly he tripped.

"Look out for those Easter eggs and Jack Frost's footprints!", Eddy said to Jimmy. Jimmy had indeed tripped over the coloured eggs. Jimmy also saw footprints on the snow.

Jimmy followed the trail. He was getting excited. "Be still my beating heart? Am I sweating? I AM! I AM, EDDY!", he shouted happily.

Eddy stopped Jimmy with his hockey stick. "Quiet, you'll scare them.", Eddy whispered.

Jimmy saw a glow and he looked at a hill. Over the rise came the figure of an old man and a big rabbit. Snow started to fall.

"Legends are true!", Jimmy shouted happily as he ran towards the glow.

Eddy stopped him. "Yep.", he agreed. "Hold up! I could have sworn I had some carrots around here somewhere. Oh looky! A carrot specially made for the Easter Bunny!", he said and he held the carrot up.

"Oh!", Jimmy said.

"Only a quarter.", Eddy replied. Jimmy paid Eddy 25 cents and grabbed the carrot.

"Feed the Easter Bunny, Jimmy! And don't forget to say hello to Jack Frost!", Eddy said.

Jimmy rushed up to Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny. Up close, it was obvious that Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny were fake; in fact, the flowers around it were only drawings on cardboard. Jimmy didn't notice, though; he gave the carrot to the Easter Bunny and hugged Jack Frost. The Easter Bunny had yellow smooth 'fur'. His ears, hands and feet were white. He was carrying a basket full of coloured eggs. Jack Frost had white hair. He also had a long and white beard. He was barefoot.

"That's Jack Frost?", the teenage boy asked himself. He was sitting on a tree branch. "It doesn't even look like me!", he said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Careful there, slugger!", Eddy said and he tried to pull Jimmy off. Jimmy was pulling Jack Frost's long and white beard.

"But why? I had gave the carrot to the Easter Bunny.", Jimmy replied.

"Hugging costs extra!", Eddy answered.

He pulled Jimmy forcefully. Jimmy pulled off the beard. Eddy and Jimmy fell. The beard came off and landed in front of Jimmy.

"Ah!", Jimmy screamed. He was terrified at what he just did to Jack Frost. He looked at Jack Frost. It wasn't Jack Frost at all, it was Ed, dressing up as him! As Jimmy watched, the head of the Easter Bunny got ripped off, revealing Edd's face.

Edd took a deep breath. "Gracious, Ed! You could have at least left your shoes on!", he said.

"Ah!", Jimmy screamed. Ed and Edd turned their heads to Jimmy.

"Kevin was right!", Jimmy said. Tears fell down from his eyes. "Legends aren't true!". He walked out of the scam, crying despondently. "It's all a lie. A lie. All of it.", he said sadly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT LEGENDS ARE A LOAD OF BALONEY!", Eddy yelled angrily. His voice echoed through the woods.

"Oh no.", the teenage boy said to himself softly.

* * *

**OK, it took a bit longer because my keyboard was broken so my mum bought a new one for me. ****And here 'legendary' doesn't mean an awesome scam, it means this scam is related about the legends. ****Anyway, Jimmy's faith of the guardians was crushed! What will happen next? Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Guardians Visit Jimmy

**OK, the last chapter was similar to "Who's minding the Ed" and "Tinker Ed". I got inspired by the scene when the Eds were having fun in a pile of leaves. So, I had added some humor and fun to it.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Guardians Visit Jimmy**

Sarah was making faces in a mirror in her bedroom. The doorbell rang, and she gladly rushed down to open it. When Sarah opened the door, she saw Jimmy and her smile disappeared.

"Jimmy? Is that you?", she asked worriedly.

* * *

Edd was walking down the lane sadly. In front of him walked Ed, with Eddy perched on his head.

"Come on, Double D! Candy store's a-waitin!", Eddy shouted.

"And it's waited a lot!", Ed said. "Big butt.", he added quickly in a whisper.

Eddy heard what Ed just said. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I ate a big breakfast. So what?", Eddy asked.

Edd gazed at the quarter that Eddy was holding.

"Found in shame! Gorged in guilt! Oh, I will not sleep this, nor any other night, knowing I had a hand in ruining Jimmy's innocent enchantment in legends!", Edd said remorsefully.

As Edd was talking, the Eds walked by a broken fence.

"Ah, he'll get over it.", Eddy said. "Kinda reminds me of the day my brother told me cartoons weren't real.", Eddy added.

Ed was shocked. He straightened his head and sent Eddy to the street. "Say it isn't so, Eddy!", Ed said in a terrible shock.

"Yep, growing up sure stinks.", Eddy replied and he walked to the left. Suddenly, a fist punched him into a dumpster.

"Ow!", Eddy groaned.

Ed saw the dumpster and he turned his head to the left. "Sarah and Jimmy, guys.", Ed said.

"Jimmy's sad because of your stupid Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny trick.", Sarah shouted angrily at Ed as she pushed Ed back. Jimmy was at her back, crying uncontrollably.

Sarah pulled Eddy out from the dumpster and slammed him into Ed's back repeatedly, making Eddy shouted painful gibberish.

"You better return his-", Sarah started and slammed Eddy into Ed. "-quarter! Or you're-", she continued and slammed Eddy into Ed again. "-dog meat!", she finished and tied Eddy to Ed.

"GOT IT?", she asked in a sudden loud voice to Edd.

"Yes, Sarah!", Edd answered.

"Not for me!", Eddy said.

Sarah kicked Eddy over, and Ed toppled onto him.

Eddy was strangled. "I mean yes. Make it. Here's Jimmy's quarter. Please don't hurt me again.", Eddy said and gave Jimmy's quarter to Sarah.

"Here's your quarter, Jimmy.", Sarah said and she returned the quarter to Jimmy, who was still crying. "Are you happy now?", she asked.

"No, Sarah. Kevin and Eddy were right! Everyone was right! Legends aren't true, they aren't real! They are just stories for kids! Santa, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost – all of them were not real! It's all a lie! A lie! All of it!", Jimmy replied tearfully. He ran away, crying despondently.

Sarah became very angry. She went towards to the Eds. They looked at her coming towards them. They were horrified. She punched them, kicked them, and slammed them continuously.

The mysterious teenage boy saw it and flew towards Jimmy. Jumping in front of Jimmy, he tried to block his way. "Hey, kid. It's me, Jack Frost! I'm real! See?", Jack Frost said.

_Whoosh._ Jimmy dashed through him.

Jack was shaken for a second. By the time he looked around, Jimmy had gone into his house and he was alone on the street.

Jack flew to Jimmy's window. He saw Jimmy in his bedroom. Jimmy looked at the cover of the book of legends. The cover had a big picture of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost and the Bogeyman. His drawings were on the wall. There were drawings of unicorns, fairies, mermaids and pixies. He had made drawings of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost when he was at school. They looked similar to the pictures in the book. Now they were hanging on the wall too.

"Santa is not real! So does the Easter Bunny! And the Tooth Fairy! And Sandman! And Jack Frost!", Jimmy said and he started crying.

He looked at his drawings of the legendary characters on his wall. He tore them off from the wall and threw them at the floor.

"They are not real, not true, and it will never, ever be.", Jimmy said sadly. He sat on his bed, crying.

Jack's cool breath frosted over the glass. Jimmy saw the frost on his window. He thought Eddy put the frost on it, just to fool him that Jack Frost was here.

"Don't fool me, Eddy! Jack Frost doesn't exist!", Jimmy shouted.

Jack was shocked. He tried to open the window but he couldn't. Jimmy had locked the window. He sighed. Then, gathering the wind for a ride, Jack lifted himself up and flew to his home, Burgess.

* * *

Far away, a fortress was nestled in a hidden corner of a massive ice canyon. Santa Claus's palace was enormous, crowded, busy, noisy – and the world's best-kept secret. Here, at the North Pole, Santa was called "North".

He was looking at the Globe of Belief. The Globe sat in the center of his fortress. It was massive and covered with blazing lights. Tiny bulbs blanketed every continent. Each of those lights was a child – a child who believes.

North saw a light on the Globe disappeared. It was the final light at Peach Creek – and it disappeared.

North stared at the place where the light had disappeared. "Can it be?", he muttered. He called to one of his elves, "Dingle!".

Four elves appeared at North's side.

"Make preparations,", North directed. "We are going to have company!".

North reached out to grasp a large lever. It was for emergencies only. He twisted a dial and pulled down hard. The Globe began to glow. Then a beam of light zoomed up the axis shaft, toward the roof, and out into the world. North had summoned the Guardians.

* * *

A little fairy flew above the head of a sleeping child in bed. The fairy ducked under the pillow and came out the other side with a tooth in her tiny hand, leaving a coin behind. Then she returned to Tooth's glamorous palace within a hollowed-out mountain at China's Yellow Mountain Range.

Hundreds of fairies were flitting outside the castle walls, either returning from similar missions or heading out to gather newly lost teeth.

Inside the castle, the little fairy handed in the tooth and was given another coin and house address. In the center of all this activity was Tooth the Tooth Fairy. Half human, half hummingbird, Tooth was beautiful, with brightly coloured feathers and delicate wings that flapped excitedly as she shouted orders.

They noticed a light filling the sky, stretching toward the castle and beyond. With a worried gulp of air, Tooth gathered her most trusted fairy advisers and then took off like a rocket. Baby Tooth followed them too.

* * *

From high up in the clouds, Sandy the Sandman controlled the dreams, sending those magical golden threads, which were dreamsand, to each child as he or she slept soundly.

His work brought him great joy. Sandy was patting his round belly with a sense of satisfaction when North's emergency signal zipped by. His joy turned to concern.

In a flash, Sandy gathered the dreamsand around him and then created a small plane. Snuggling down into the cockpit, Sandy set a course for due north and off he went.

* * *

Jack had made more snow at the town of Burgess. He had started a snowball fight. Jamie and his friends, Monty, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake, were having fun, so did Jack.

He noticed a light filling the sky, stretching toward the town and beyond. His grin disappeared.

"Sorry, kids. I gotta go now. There's trouble at the North Pole.", Jack said to Jamie and his friends.

He gathered the wind and lifted himself up. "Have fun!", he said as he waved his hand to them. Jamie and his friends waved back. He smiled at them as he flew to the North Pole.

* * *

Bunnymund, or Bunny as his friends called him, the Easter Bunny, ran through the subterranean tunnel as fast as his floppy feet could carry him. Easter eggs with little legs hopped out of his way. He was six feet tall and had to be careful not to bump his head while rushing. Bunnymund popped out of the tunnels through a rabbit hole at the North Pole and climbed up a snowbank.

"Ah, it's freezing.", Bunnymund complained. He slogged through the wet and cold terrain, muttering to himself. "I can't feel my feet. I can't feel my feet.". He hopped quickly from one foot to the other, over and over, until he finally reached the warmth of North's fortress.

* * *

They met in the Globe Room. As they waited for Sandy to arrive, North offered cookies and eggnog to Bunnymund, Tooth and Jack. As always, Tooth was busy directing her fairies to new teeth.

"This better be good, North.", said Bunnymund.

At that moment, Sandy appeared. His dreamsand plane dissipated as he floated down to the floor.

"Sandy, thank you for coming.", North greeted.

Using images in dreamsand, Sandy tried to convey to North just how busy he was.

"I know, I know.", said North. "But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

North cleared his throat. "My fellow Guardians,", he began. "We all know about the children living at Peach Creek. I have seen the lights disappeared one by one. They no longer believe in us – except for Jimmy. He was the last light at Peach Creek. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only."

The five Guardians moved to the center of the room.

"The last light at Peach Creek – had disappeared.", North explained.

Tooth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jimmy? He stops believing in us?"

North nodded. "Yes!"

"But how come he stops believing in us? He has always believe in us so much.", Bunnymund asked.

"I saw Eddy made a scam to let Jimmy 'believe' in us, but actually he wanted to earn money, while Edd, the one with two 'd', or Double D as his friends called him, just wanted to make Jimmy happy.", Jack said. "Ed dressed up as me, but it didn't look like me, it looked like an old man. While Double D, dressed up as Bunny.", he continued and laughed. While Sandy was drinking some glass of eggnog.

"Really? Did it look like me?", Bunnymund asked curiously.

"Well, it looked like half human, half bunny. But it was not as cool as you.", Jack answered.

"Well, that's quite lame.", Bunnymund replied.

"But the scam failed, and Jimmy said that Kevin was right about the legends – they weren't true, just lies. Then, his friend Sarah went to get back his quarter from Eddy. But his faith of us was crushed. I blew frost on his window to try to let him believe in me, but it didn't work.", Jack finished. While Sandy finished his last glass of eggnog.

"I say we pull back all the beliefs, and we get those little lights flickering again! Starting with little poor Jimmy!", Bunnymund said. Sandy smiled.

Energized, North led everyone to the toy factory. "Bunny is right.", he agreed. We can't just let them lose faith on us forever."

"We must hurry to Jimmy's house.", said North. "Everyone, to the sleigh!"

* * *

Jimmy was in his bed, trying to sleep. But he couldn't because of too much sadness of thinking that the legends weren't true.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed from downstairs. He stood up.

"Egads! What is that hideous sound?", he said to himself. He was scared to go downstairs, but his curiosity led him to do it.

When he arrived at the living room, he saw a Christmas tree, decorated with Christmas lights. They were shining brightly in different colours. There were many presents under the Christmas tree.

"Santa?", Jimmy asked himself. He couldn't believe it. "He's real!", he said.

He walked toward the Christmas tree. He was about to grab a present, suddenly he saw an Easter egg closed to the present. He picked it up. He was amazed. He saw more Easter eggs around the presents.

"The Easter Bunny?", he asked himself again. He was amazed. "He's real too!", he said, getting a bit excited.

A snowball pounded into his window. He saw something he'd never seen before: It was snowing inside his house!

"Snow?", Jimmy asked.

A large snowflake landed on Jimmy's nose. The snowflake glowed blue. Jimmy took a long look, considering, then whispered, "Jack Frost?". When no one replied, he shouted, "Jack Frost!".

A cold wind blew his drawings of the legendary characters that he had thrown it on his bedroom floor downstairs, and they landed on Jimmy's feet. Jimmy picked them up and looked at them.

"Kevin was wrong! Eddy was wrong! Everyone was wrong! They are real, they are really REAL!", Jimmy shouted happily.

"It's working! He is starting to believe in us!", Tooth said excitedly.

Jimmy heard it and turned to see the Christmas tree. He saw the Guardians standing there. He gasped.

"Oh no.", North said as he looked at Jimmy with wide eyes, so did the other Guardians.

"Santa Claus?", Jimmy asked, rubbing his eyes. He peered around the room. "The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy? Jack Frost?"

"Surprise!", Tooth said, pretending that this was all very normal. "We came."

"He can see us?", Jack asked.

Jimmy scanned the living room, completely amazed. He looked at everyone.

"Yup.", Bunnymund replied.

"All of you are different than what I thought.", Jimmy said and he showed his drawing of them to the Guardians.

"I thought Santa is always holly and jolly one.", Jimmy said as he looked at North. He showed his drawing of Santa Claus to North. "But he looks... tough.", he added. North laughed cheerfully. "OK, I was wrong.", Jimmy added again.

"And I thought the Easter Bunny is cute and adorable and cuddly.", Jimmy said as he looked at Bunnymund. He gave Bunnymund to look at his drawing of a cute little rabbit. "But he is huge and... cool.", he added. Bunnymund chuckled.

"I also thought the Tooth Fairy is as little as any fairy, but she is... big.", Jimmy said as Tooth looked at his drawing of the Tooth Fairy. "And beautiful.", he added.

"Aw, that's so kind of you, Jimmy. And I love your drawing.", Tooth said and blushed.

"Thank you.", Jimmy replied happily.

"I thought the Sandman looks a lot like human.", Jimmy said as Sandy looked at his drawing of the Sandman. Sandy smiled. "And I always thought Jack Frost is an old man.", Jimmy added as Jack looked at his drawing of him.

"An old man?", Jack asked and burst into laughter. "I may be more than three hundred years old, but I always look like this.", Jack explained.

"So, you are young forever?", Jimmy asked. Jack nodded.

"Isn't getting late now?", Jack asked after he looked at the clock.

"Yes, it is.", North answered.

"Sandy, knock him out.", Bunnymund suggested.

"Huh?", that was all Jimmy could say.

"With the dreamsand, ya gumbies.", Bunnymund corrected and he shook his head.

Sandy walked toward Jimmy and dumped a bit of dreamsand on the boy's head. He fell asleep immediately. Then, Sandy carried him to his room and put him back into bed.

The Guardians looked at Jimmy, who was now sleeping soundly in his bed. Their caring eyes were like they were saying "Sweet dreams" to Jimmy. Later, they climbed out from his bedroom window and returned to their work.

* * *

**This one is a bit longer and it takes more time to write it because I have to think a good way of how the Guardians visit Jimmy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Fun

**So, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Winter Fun**

Jimmy woke up when the morning sunshine entered to his room. He sat up, fully awake. He got up and went to the window. He looked outside. The cul-de-sac was covered in snow, and as he watched, a car drove off.

"Jack Frost.", Jimmy whispered happily. He was glad that he was real, so did Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman.

Jimmy skipped to his front door, singing. Jimmy put on his winter wear and left his house. Sarah was waiting for him outside.

"Come on, Jimmy!", Sarah said and she walked down the street. Jimmy followed.

As they were walking, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, and Rolf slipped out from their same hiding places as yesterday, snowballs raised.

"Let them have it, dudes!", Nazz shouted in a cheerful voice.

She, Kevin, Jonny and Rolf threw their snowballs towards Jimmy and Sarah. They turned their heads and saw snowballs flying towards them.

"Snowball ambush!", Jimmy shouted in terror as he and Sarah ran away from the flying snowballs. They hid behind a big tree to avoid the snowballs.

"Hey, why don't you guys have fun?", a male voice asked them.

"Who's talking?", Sarah asked. She was surprised.

"Sarah! It's Jack Frost!", Jimmy replied happily after he saw Jack was standing in front of them.

"Jack Frost?", Sarah was confused. She looked around but there was no sign of Jack. She rubbed her eyes and looked around again. But still, there was no sign of the legendary winter spirit.

"I don't see him, Jimmy.", Sarah said.

Jack laughed. "You will have to believe in me to see me.", he explained.

"OK.", Sarah replied nervously and closed her eyes. Jack made some snow fell on Sarah.

"Sarah, he is making it snow!", Jimmy said happily.

Sarah opened her eyes and saw snow falling on her. She was amazed. A large snowflake landed on her nose. The snowflake glowed blue. She took a long look, considering, then whispered, "Jack Frost?".

Suddenly, she saw a 17 years old teenage boy, standing on the snow - with bare feet! His hair was as white as snow and as silver as the moon shines on the winter night sky. His eyes were as blue as sparkling sapphires. He wore a blue sweater with a hoodie and with frost on his sweater and hoodie, and brown trousers that was made with lighter material and the bottom of it were rather tattered. He was holding his magical staff that resembled a shepherd's crook.

"Jack Frost?", Sarah asked him. She stood there, jaw hanging open, eyes wide in shock.

Jack nodded.

"He is real? He is real! I can't believe it!", Sarah cheered.

"Isn't this amazing, Sarah?", Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Totally amazing, Jimmy!", Sarah answered.

Jack grinned. "So, why you two don't go out and join them in that snowball fight? It's fun!", Jack asked them.

"Oh. Well actually... I always got beaten up... by them.", Jimmy answered nervously.

"He's not keen on snowball fights.", Sarah explained.

"Well, today is your lucky day! I'm a master of snowball fights and I'm going to help you two!", Jack said cheerfully.

"Really?", Jimmy asked happily.

Jack nodded. "Come on, let's have fun!", he said. He gathered a perfect snowball off the ground. He faced Kevin, took aim, and... direct hit!

"OK, who threw that?", Kevin asked and he glanced around, laughing.

Then, another snowball hit Nazz's face. She laughed.

Nazz, Kevin, Jonny and Rolf saw Jimmy and Sarah, who had came out from their hiding place. They raised their snowballs.

"Jimmy's got some guts right now.", Kevin said. He threw a snowball to Jimmy. Jimmy fell face-first into the snow. "Ow.", he said as he struggled to get back up.

Jonny went to throw a snowball at Sarah when one of Jack's hit her. "No fair!", Jonny shouted in a cheerful voice. Sarah laughed. Before Jonny could respond, Jack hit Rolf in the side of the head with a snowball.

Jack was just warming up for the battle. "Free for all!", he shouted as he supplied the kids with snowballs. "All right, who needs ammo?"

Jimmy threw a snowball to Kevin. "Ow.", he said and laughed. Jimmy laughed too. It was the first time he threw a snowball to someone.

"Look at that.", Jack said, watching the battle.

Ed, Edd and Eddy were walking down the street. They saw Nazz, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy were having a snowball fight.

"This sounds like fun! Let's throw some snowballs, guys!", Eddy said happily and he joined the kids in the snowball fight.

"Wait for me, Eddy!", Ed said cheerfully and ran toward him. He was laughing.

"Come on, Double D!", Eddy called out.

"I don't want to dirty my mittens. Those cold and wet snow make me uncomfortable.", Edd replied.

Jack heard it and gathered a perfect snowball off the ground. He blew on the snowball. It turned a magical shade of blue. He faced Edd, took aim, and... direct hit!

The cold, wet snowball left a magical blue mark. As Jack Frost's blue magic oozed from the snow, Edd began to laugh. Then Edd joined his friends in the snowball fight. All the kids were having fun, so did Jack, and he was enjoying the excitement.

The snowball fight later ended with full of laughter, and the kids continued walking to school.

* * *

The school bell rang. Ed and Eddy ran out of the school, carrying two lunch trays. They dumped the food when they were running.

"Ed! Nothing says winter fun like scoring a couple of lunch trays from the caf and sledding them down a hill, huh?", Eddy asked.

"Lunch trays are the transportation of tomorrow, Eddy!", Ed replied.

"Come on! What are we waiting for?", Eddy asked and he sped up. Ed sped up too and managed to keep up with him.

They ran up to a hill, and sledded down happily with their lunch trays. They kept laughing.

Meanwhile, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy were skating on ice. Nazz skated smoothly while Sarah was having a problem of controlling her balance. Jimmy just stood at the shore. He feared the ice was thin and it might cracked, so he didn't join his friends.

Jack appeared beside Jimmy. "Don't worry, little fella. I had refrozen the ice. It's safe to have fun.", Jack said.

"You did?", Jimmy asked.

"Yup, you can have fun as long as you want.", Jack replied.

Jimmy cheered and he joined Nazz and Sarah on the ice.

Not far away, Jonny just finished making a snowman.

"This one looks better than the last time, Plank!", Jonny said. "I told you I would never, ever make myself as a snowman again. I wouldn't make a good one.", he added.

Kevin sledded the side of the school on his purple snowboard.

"Right side on the snowside!", Kevin shouted and he sledded upward the school building. He was now at midair.

"Hook em high, man!", he said and started to fall.

Jack saw him and created a path of ice that shaped like a slide. "Whooaaaa!", Kevin shrieked as his snowboard began to slide down the sheet of ice. His snowboard was picking up speed.

Jack continued to create a path of ice with Kevin by his side. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy were about to walk off the ice, when Kevin whooshed past them in a fast speed. "Whoa!", Kevin cried as he barely missed them.

"Watch where you're going, Kevin!", Sarah yelled angrily.

"Oh dear, Kevin's in trouble! We have to help him.", Nazz said worriedly. She ran toward Kevin.

"Hey! It's Jack Frost again!", Jimmy shouted happily and he ran toward Nazz.

"Hey! Wait up, Jimmy!", Sarah called out as she ran toward Jimmy.

Kevin whooshed past Jonny and his snowman. Jonny saw him and a teenage boy beside him. He was amazed.

"Kevin?", Jonny asked. Then, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah past by. Jonny followed them happily.

"Hey guys, did you see a boy beside Kevin?", Jonny asked them.

"What?", Nazz was confused. She didn't see anyone beside Kevin. "I didn't see anyone.", she answered.

"Yes, Jonny! He's Jack Frost!", Jimmy answered.

"Jack Frost?", Jonny asked, surprised. "Cool!", he added excitedly.

"Jack Frost?", Nazz asked and then she saw a teenage boy beside Kevin. She was surprised. "Jack Frost!", she said excitedly.

Jack glanced at the kids following them and called to Kevin, "Don't worry, kid. I gotcha."

Kevin, of course, couldn't hear Jack. He became a little frightened as Jack shouted, "Hold on! It's gonna be all right."

"Ahhh!", Kevin shouted as Kevin's snowboard was sliding faster and faster.

Jack threw out more ice and shouted, "Keep up with me, kid! Take a left."

Ed and Eddy were sledding down from the hill as Jack created the path of ice and Kevin sped past on his snowboard. They sledded across the path of ice.

Eddy saw Kevin, sledding on the ice. He thought it was fun. "Over here, Ed!", he called out as he ran on the path of ice. He tripped and landed on his lunch tray.

"Whoa!", Eddy shrieked as his lunch tray began to slide down the sheet of ice. His tray was picking up speed.

Ed saw it. "Do not fear, Eddy! Hibachi Man is here!", Ed shouted happily. He ran on the path of ice. "Now for the Barbeque Belly Slide!", Ed added happily. His chest landed on the ice and he was like a sledge, sledding with Kevin and Eddy.

Jack saw Ed and Eddy joined in the fun. "Yeah!", he cheered. "That's what I'm talking about!", he shouted happily.

Kevin and Eddy were out of control. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!", they shouted. But Ed kept laughing.

Edd and Rolf walked out of the school. Rolf was talking to Edd, while Edd was having a cup of hot soup which he had poured from his thermos. He was holding his thermos with his other hand. Their conversation was interrupted when Kevin, Eddy and Ed sledded past them. They narrowly missed hitting them. Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah and Jonny were running toward them.

Edd saw them. "Good lord, man!", Edd shouted worriedly and he dropped his cup and thermos. He ran toward them. Rolf followed him.

Jack looked at Kevin, Eddy and Ed. Kevin's eyes were full of excitement. "Right on!", Kevin shouted excitedly. Eddy's face was full of fear, but there was also excitement in his eyes. Ed was very happy and he was laughing with excitement. The ride was fun, and Jack knew it. He changed the pathway of the ice trail. Kevin's snowboard, Eddy's lunch tray and Ed turned onto a newly formed ice ramp. They rode the ramp and launched into the air.

"Wooo-hooooo!", Kevin shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!", Eddy shouted.

"AHAHAHA!", Ed laughed loudly.

Kevin, Eddy and Ed landed safely in the snow with bumps and skids.

Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Edd and Rolf ran over to make certain they had survived.

Jack stood beside the three kids. He was pleased. "Yeah!", he shouted happily.

"Oh my gosh!", Nazz exclaimed.

"Ed!", Sarah shouted.

"Goodness!", Edd exclaimed.

"Wow, that looks serious, guys.", Jonny said as he checked out the landing site.

"Yes, Jonny boy.", Rolf agreed.

"Are you all right, dudes?", Nazz asked.

"Ed? Eddy?", Edd asked worriedly.

"Are they OK?", Jimmy wondered.

Kevin leaped up from his snowboard while Eddy leaped up from his lunch tray. Ed leaped up from the snow. They weren't hurt, not even a scratch.

"That. Was. Awesome!", Kevin said excitedly.

"Let's do it again, lug nut!", Eddy said excitedly to Ed.

"Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!", Ed shouted and laughed.

Edd sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you guys are fine. You guys really should be more caution.", Edd said.

Kevin took his snowboard up. "Whatever, dork.", he replied simply and walked out from his landing site. He, Nazz, Jonny and Rolf walked into the school building.

Eddy took his lunch tray up. He saw Ed didn't have his lunch tray.

"Hey, lumpy. Where's your lunch tray?", Eddy asked and smiled.

"Uh, I forget, Eddy.", Ed answered.

"Eddy, lunch trays are not intended for recreational use, and could very well prove hazardous.", Edd said after seeing the lunch tray that Eddy was holding.

"So what? We were having a great time just now, Sockhead!", Eddy said. He was offended.

"Yeah, Double D!", Ed agreed.

"Oh please!", Edd snapped. "Just don't fool around."

"Hey! Me and Ed didn't fool around just now! It was an accident!", Eddy explained.

"Yeah, Double D!", Ed agreed.

"Oh really, Eddy?", Edd asked and he walked into the school building.

"Killjoy.", Eddy said angrily and he followed Edd. Ed, who was now in bad mood, followed Eddy. They walked into the school building.

Sarah and Jimmy were walking into the school building. Jimmy waved goodbye to Jack before he entered to the building with Sarah. Jack waved back and smiled as he saw Jimmy entered into the building.

Jack gathered the gusts. The wind lifted him up, carrying him away from Peach Creek.

"Woooooo-hoooooo!", Jack shouted in joy as he flew away.

* * *

**So, a fun chapter, wasn't it?**

**I forgot to mention about Tooth's palace. Rise of the Guardians facebook page said the palace was tucked into China's Yellow Mountain Range.**

**Chapter 5 coming soon! Happy New Year!**


End file.
